


The Colour Green

by DragonGirl87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Green Eyes, Love, M/M, Marriage, POV Draco Malfoy, Romance, The Colour Green
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl87/pseuds/DragonGirl87
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a lot of reasons why he likes the colour green, yet the biggest and most important reason is also the simplest.





	The Colour Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KingKay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/gifts).



> I got the inspiration for this little piece of fluff during a four-hour video call with my K and after sitting on it for a while I decided to take a shot at getting it written.
> 
> There isn't really much else I can say, except, K, you know exactly which of your actions resulted in the birth of this persistent idea, which simply would not leave me alone. Thank you!

* * *

Most people I know assume that the only reason I’m obsessed with the colour green is because it represents my former Hogwarts house and while that is, to an extent at least, true, it couldn’t be further from the actual truth.

Slytherin’s always had a bad reputation, mainly because of Salazar’s shrewd beliefs but also because it produced some of the darkest wizards to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts.

A lot of young wizards and witches are apprehensive about openly showing their support for Slytherin. Most won’t admit their true preference until the Sorting Hat loudly and unashamedly announces to the entire Great Hall where their true loyalties lie.

Those few that are bold enough to proudly favour the dungeons over any other part of Hogwarts instantly find themselves prejudiced against. The other houses carefully observe them, mistrust them, and often consider to be supporters of the Dark Arts or other forbidden and dangerous magic.

While this is partially true, most people also tend to forget that Salazar Slytherin, despite his stubborn views on blood politics, valued a wizard’s or witches’ ability to be cunning and resourceful. He wanted to nurture ambition, the ability to lead, as well as the determination to succeed and those qualities, well, they are truly admirable.

I always failed to understand what was so bad about an achievement-oriented mindset and I do like the idea of ensuring my own safety.

I’m not the type of person to jump headfirst into dangerous situations with unknown outcomes, although I must admit that I’ve not always followed my own advice.

Over the years there have been a handful of occasions where I jumped right into a situation without weighing up all the possible outcomes before deciding what exactly I should do. I regret none of those occasions, they’ve all shaped me and helped me to become the man I am today.

Yes, I proudly wear the colour green to represent my former Hogwarts house but that’s only a small reason; a very small reason.

Green is, without a doubt, the most common colour in the natural world. It’s beautiful, captivating and no matter how unhappy I may be or how angry I feel inside, it always relaxes me, appeases me.

I’ve loved the colour green ever since I was a little boy.

Something mysterious always drew me to it, mesmerised me.

Green surrounds my ancestral home.

There’s the short English lawn, which requires a ridiculous amount of upkeep, the leaves of all those tall ancient trees, the rose bushes, the lake with its gigantic lily pads and all the reed grass that surrounds it — even the lake’s water is green.

As a child, I thoroughly enjoyed rolling about in the grass and green stains perpetually spoiled my expensive tailormade clothes.

Father always reprimanded me for it, told me I had to learn to act like a proper heir, someone who was worthy to continue the Malfoy name.

Mother was a little more lenient; she let me play by the lakeshore and let me dirty my clothes but always made sure to spell them clean again before we returned to the Manor to join Father in the library.

You’d think my parents’ no-nonsense-policy about frolicking around the grounds and being a carefree child might have turned me off the colour green but somehow it only intensified my love for the peace I found whenever I surrounded myself with green things.

During my troubled teenage years and especially when Voldemort insisted on turning my beautiful family home into a dark fortress for his own selfish reasons, I relied on the colour green to keep my wits and my sanity about me.

The branches of a large and very old apple tree extended right past the windows of my bedroom and I would spend hours perched on the broad windowsill, hugging my knees to my chest, just staring at the leaves and how they gently surrendered to summer’s mild breeze and danced back and forth through the air.

The mere sight of those precious green leaves always relaxed me, calmed me, and helped me to feel less stressed.

Paradoxically, they also invigorated me and in those rare moments when I found the time to escape to my rooms and stare out of the window, I felt creative enough to dream up a better future for myself. I would indulge in fantastic flights of fancy and imagine a better, brighter time for me and my family.

I clung to those dreams with every ounce of my being. I let them consume my thoughts, my every waking moment, and drew strength from them, or tried to anyway when I had nothing left to give. I associated it with hope and with love, especially after perusing some ancient literature about the Roman goddess Venus and the Greek goddess Aphrodite and when I came across Muggle stories about King Arthur and his knights, green began to also signify mystical or magical properties of all kinds.

To me, green has always been the symbol of prosperity, of life, of freshness, and of progress, of change, of a balance between the light and the dark. Immediately after the war, when things continued to look bleak and getting out of bed in the mornings seemed like an impressive chore, I could barely bring myself to complete, I allowed the colour green to remind me of my youth and of times when things seemed so much simpler. I eventually learnt to take things one day at a time, one step after the other.

Green always made me feel safe and secure and even now, years later, and whenever I find myself brooding over papers in my study, the beautifully hand-carved green jade dragon on my desk, an extraordinary wedding gift for my twentieth wedding anniversary, makes me feel more productive and less tired.

I have so many reasons to be in love with the colour green, yet the biggest and most important reason of all is also the simplest explanation:

_Green is the colour of my husband’s eyes._

My husband, the man who stole my heart long before I knew the meaning of true love and soul bonds.

My husband, the man who drove me positively insane with my unquenchable desire for a moment of his attention.

My husband, the man who still makes me go weak at the knees and who knows exactly what to say to short-circuit my brain and rob me of any rational thought or the ability to think straight.

My husband, the man who can make me smile when I’m sick and laugh when it’s the last thing I want to do.

My husband, the man who understands me better than anyone ever has or ever will.

My husband, the man who puts up with my mood swings, my scathing sarcasm, and my cool, standoffish attitude.

My husband, the man who loves me more than life itself an who has given everything of himself to me.

My husband, the man who, even after twenty years of marriage, still manages to turn me on and drive me wanton with the desire to feel his naked body pressed up against my own when we make passionate love and kiss for hours.

Green is the colour of Harry Potter’s eyes.

The boy who rejected my friendship but was too obsessed with me to stay away for good.

The only boy who still chased after me when everyone else had already turned the other way.

Not a day goes by where I don’t thank my lucky stars for the life we’ve had together and the life we’ll still have together.

To me, green represents everything.

Green is my life.

Green is my love.

* * *


End file.
